


no we are not calling them 'the moon girls'

by ohyodubs



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, based on a lot of superheroes, been in my drafts for so long, possibly a family au, triplet line are aliens, yes a superhero fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27327205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohyodubs/pseuds/ohyodubs
Summary: now what if triplet line were children from another planet with superpowers...orwhere hyunjin, yerim, and hyejoo are like superman/supergirl but cooler.
Relationships: Choi Yerim | Choerry/Im Yeojin, Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu, Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin, Jo Haseul/Viian Wong | ViVi, Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip, Park Chaewon | Go Won/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Comments: 15
Kudos: 80





	1. yerim

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy :D

"i'm sure it won't be that bad"

"what if they don't like me?"

jinsol has been trying to assure her wife for around 5 minutes now. she doesn't want jungeun to suddenly swerve down the road 'cause of her stress. they need to be alive to adopt a child.

"everything will be fine babe, they are gonna love you for sure"

okay, jinsol actually wasn't sure. the last time they went to the adoption center, things were very eventful.

"what if it'll be like last time?"

it won't be like last time. this time they didn't bring jiwoo along.

"don't worry jungie, jiwoo's not here this time around"

her wife's best friend can be too much at times. how the heck was she able to take the attention of every child in the room?

jungeun glares at her wife for a second. it wasn't jiwoo's fault that all the kids loved her. maybe it was just her, maybe kids didn't like her.

"babe! oh my god watch out!"

it was too late for jungeun to see the toddler in the middle of the road. wait. a toddler?! in the middle of the road?!

jinsol was just as confused but she didn't really have time to think about that now. she hurriedly reached for the wheel to try and steer away from the child.

but it was too late.

the couple's eyes were closed in anticipation. they expected to feel a small collision. but it never came.

jinsol took a peek with her right eye. she did not expect what she saw.

"jungie, baby, open your eyes"

jungeun feels her wife's hands shaking her arms. she was still tightly holding onto the steering wheel.

she opened her eyes not believing what she was seeing.

"how the heck is this kid lifting up our car?!"

jungeun feels dizzy. is the child really lifting them up or is she dreaming?

jinsol, who was in total shock, looks at her wife's pale face. wait a minute. pale?

the last thing jungeun sees is her wife's eyes looking at her worriedly. then she passes out.

jinsol catches her wife's head before she fell face flat onto the steering wheel. she cradles jungeun's head and rests her comfortably back to her seat.

she doesn't forget the situation they were in. suddenly the car was descending down to the ground. jinsol almost snaps her neck to look at the kid putting them down.

then the child started to cry.

jinsol didn't know what to do.

they almost got into a car accident. her wife just passed out. now the kid that could possibly be just an alien in disguise is crying.

'i really shouldn't have drank that weird green juice jungeun made this morning' she thought to herself.

then the crying started to get louder. jinsol got out of the car hoping that this kid wasn't an alien.

"hey, don't cry"

she approaches the child with caution. she takes small steps.

"are you okay? are you hurt?"

as she was nearing the kid, she inspected for any injuries. this time the child shook their head answering jinsol's question.

when jinsol crouched down to get a better look, she sees that the kid was actually a little girl.

"hi there. where are your parents?"

the little girl continues to cry. the older woman, not knowing what the right thing to do was, did what she thought was best at the moment. she hugged the girl.

"everything's gonna be okay kid"

jinsol wasn't sure who she was assuring, the girl or herself.

"everything will be fine"

the girl's cries started to die down.

"i promise"

the little girl wraps her arms around jinsol too.

-

jungeun wakes up to find herself in her and jinsol's shared room. she doesn't remember getting home. wait a second. how was she back at their house?

she pinches herself to see if it was just a dream. she was supposed to be dead. why is she still alive?!

"jinsol!"

jungeun trudges out the master bedroom to look for her wife. if she survived then most likely her beloved did too.

she slowly walks to the living room hoping that jinsol was there watching tv or building gundams. she crosses her fingers hoping her wife is okay and in one piece.

but she finds her doing just that. but with a kid. the kid from earlier.

"oh my god! jinsol get away from that!"

jungeun gets in front of her wife who was sitting near the child on the floor. she fails to notice how the kid's eyes were glued to the screen teaching how to assemble the toy robots.

"oh honey you're finally awake!"

"run sol!"

"babe what do you mean run?"

"that thing! it's dangerous!"

jungeun started to point at the little girl. the girl started to crawl backwards trying to get away from the screaming woman. tears started to run down the child's face.

she suddenly remembers the kids at the past orphanages. they looked intimidated. it was like they were scared of her. none of them seemed to want her to be their mommy. jungeun puts her finger down. she avoids looking at the child's face.

it reminds her of her dream that might not come true. maybe she wasn't fit to be a mother.

"jungeun stop! you're scaring her"

jinsol grabs her wife's arms and brings her to the hallway. she leaves jungeun to go comfort the little girl.

"it's alright yerimmie, you're okay"

yerim's whimpers lessen.

"just continue playing with the gundams, i'll be back"

jinsol feels small arms tighten around her.

"i'm not leaving little one, i'll be back"

still, yerim refuses to let go.

"i promise"

the balls of fists holding onto jinsol's shirt starts to loosen. yerim finally let's her go. with one final pat on the head, jinsol stands up to go and talk to her wife.

jungeun was confused with what jinsol called the child.

"yerimmie?"

"it's yerim, jungeun"

jungeun knows her wife isn't amused. she had her serious face on.

"it has a name?"

"she. yes, she does"

jinsol wasn't happy about how her wife treated the girl. she understood that jungeun was scared. but yerim would never harm her, she would never harm them. jinsol knows this.

"i'm sorry"

she hears jungeun's deep sigh then she hugs her. she could never get mad at her wife for so long.

"it's okay"

jungeun couldn't hold her tears back. she starts to sob in her wife's arms.

"oh honey, what's wrong?"

the image of yerim s face was stuck in her mind.

"she looked at me the same way the kids at the orphanage did"

"she looked so scared sol"

"i'm so sorry"

she feels her wife rub circles on her back. jungeun starts to calm down a little.

"hey jungie"

jinsol places her hands on her wife's cheeks. she makes jungeun look at her. she needs to make her listen.

"she was shocked that's all, you should just never do it again"

jungeun then starts to recall earlier's events.

"what do you mean again? she's staying?"

"about that..."

-

"i'm not leaving kid"

jinsol looked at the little girl.

"where did you come from?"

she hopes that the girl understood her. the girl did respond to her questions earlier.

the child unwrapped her arms around the woman. she took jinsol's hand, tugging it to indicate that she wants to show her something.

jinsol followed the kid. for some odd reason, she trusted the girl. she knew that she didn't mean any harm.

they were walking east from the car's location. jinsol was glad that they lived in a private beach house far away from the city. their car was the only car on the road. there was no need to worry about people seeing them.

they've been walking at least 50 meters away from where they were.

"where are we going kid?"

it's when the girl stops that jinsol sees it. a small pod pierced through the ground. it wasn't noticable from afar.

the little girl pointed at the small spaceship-like vehicle. she reached inside her shirt to pull out what seems to be a necklace. it had a purple pendant in the shape of what looks like 1/3 of a circle.

"y-you came from here?"

jinsol couldn't think of anything rational at the moment. it couldn't be real. a kid from space? an alien?

'how the fuck is the whole superman thing real?'

she inspected the pod. honestly, it looked like a giant egg-shaped ship.

there was a letter.

"2: choerry  
to: earth

planet eden is facing it's extinction. we have sent our daughters to earth to ensure their safety.

earthling, take care of our child. we hope that she will not fall into the wrong hands.

protect the passenger of this pod. immense power comes with large consequences.

long live eden"

planet eden? daughters? powers?

jinsol couldn't wrap her head around any of this. this was all impossible.

but the letter did say to protect the child.

maybe this what it. maybe this little girl was meant to meet her and her wife.

maybe she was what they've been waiting for.

jinsol glances at the girl. the little one held onto her necklace while looking at the pod longingly.

she could be the last piece to complete their large puzzle.

-

"she's an alien?"

jungeun kept reading the letter over and over.

"kinda"

"this is absurd. i must be dreaming"

"no jungie, you're not. she's real"

jinsol stared at her wife who was now pacing back and forth.

"should we bring her somewhere? to a facility or something?"

that's when jinsol took ahold of jungeun's arms.

"no"

"what do you mean sol?"

"it can be her jungie. she can be our kid"

eyes wide and mouth agape, jungeun looks back at her wife with an unreadable expression.

"i-i don't know sol. what if we can't take care of her? what if we're not ready yet?"

jinsol knows her wife. she knows that she's hesitant. she knows her insecurities. she also knows that jungeun's dream was to become a mother. she dreamt of that too. and jinsol dreamt of it with jungeun by her side,

"i promise you babe, we're more than ready. yerim came just in time. we were meant to be meet her"

"what if i can't be a good mom?"

jinsol wraps her arms around her wife. messy bangs were being pushed to the side. she places a kiss on her wife's forehead.

"you will be jungie. i know you will"

jungeun feels her wife pull back. jinsol gives her one small peck on the lips.

"i better go check on her. you can think about it baby. if you feel like you're not ready yet, i'll take care of everything. we don't have to rush if you don't want to"

she watches jinsol head back to the living room. she follows shortly after. jungeun leans on the door frame.

she sees the love of her life sitting next to yerim. jinsol is teaching the child how to assemble the toy robots. she sees the tenderness of her wife's actions. she sees the sincerity in her eyes. the love of her life looked happy.

so she thinks about it.

and jungeun thinks that she wouldn't mind this sight greeting her every single day.

-

they were driving back to the house. jinsol put jungeun on the passenger seat. the girl was seated at the back.

it was hard packing up the pod. but she had to so no one would suspect anything. it barely even fit in the back of the truck.

"you doing good there kid?"

she sees her through the rear-view mirror. the kid was staring out the window. she gets her attention with the question. the girl nods at her. then her eyes travel to the woman on the passenger seat.

"she'll be okay. she was just shocked that's all"

jinsol sees the hesitation in the child's eyes. she changes the subject.

"hey kid, do you have a name?"

she recieves no response. the child was just looking at her. maybe they didn't have names on their planet.

"do you have anything you want me to call you with?"

again, no response.

"how about adam?"

well, that was a stupid name. but jinsol wasn't really that creative.

she sees the child grimace. looks like the kid didn't like the name either.

"oh, how about jiwoo?"

what? she couldn't think of another name.

the girl shakes her head. jinsol agrees. there can only be one jiwoo in their lives.

"well, how about yerim?"

jinsol mentally pats herself on the back. yerim is a good name.

she glances through the rear-view mirror again. this time the little girl had a smile on her face. jinsol swears that it's the cutest thing she's ever seen. actually, a close second to her wife in a tree costume last halloween.

"yerim it is then"

she directs a smile towards yerim. the kid even gives her a wider grin.

jinsol thinks that she could get used to this.

she wouldn't mind driving anywhere as long as she was with her two favorite girls.

-


	2. she was flying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> little frog princess yeojin sees something strange on her new neighbor's backyard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy once more :D

yeojin has always been a little suspicious of her best friend.

they've lived next-door to each other for almost all her life. those are a lot of years.

heck, they're even the best of friends now.

but yerim has always been a little weird. her whole family has always been... very peculiar.

yeojin recalls a time where they just moved in and something very out of this world happened.

her mom told her that maybe it was just her imagination. so yeojin left the thought just like that.

she was just seven back then so haseul was probably right. it was just her imagination.

"hey slowpoke! you coming or not?"

yeojin snapped out of her thoughts and saw yerim putting a leash on hangeun.

"oh! wait up!"

"race you to the park jo!"

"ugh! i hate you jung!"

now why the heck does her best friend still look so pretty even after running about 15 blocks?!

"you okay there yeojinie?"

"yeah uh- just give me a second to breathe"

she glances at yerim to see her all smiles looking around the park while hangeun was patiently waiting for them to start his walk.

"you know if you take a picture. it'll last longer"

'what? oh... she caught me staring at her'

"in your dreams jung"

"let's go start the walk. i bet hangeun wants to go see bomi. don't you little pal?"

the owner started to coo and pat the little dog.

yeojin sets aside her early thoughts about yerim supposedly.. flying.

and ponders on how her best friend's warm actions to the dog is making her heart swell.

she snaps out of it before her thoughts get deeper.

"hey yerimie, let's go. you know how bomi's brat owner can get cranky right?"

the laugh that yerim musters sounds different.

'cause for a reason unknown to yeojin, she wouldn't mind hearing that laugh everyday of her life.

-

_"hey ma, i'm gonna go play outside"_

_"sure hun but be back by dinnertime. we invited the new neighbors for dinner"_

_"people are coming? i'm not good at meeting new people"_

_a pout forms the same time eyebrows crease on the girl's face._

_vivi approaches her daughter and crouches down to her height._

_"hey, i'm not good at that too but i'm sure it'll be fine and they have a daughter just your age. plus, you're mom is like super excited"_

_the mother ruffles her little one's hair. yeojin giggles._

_"mom did seem pretty hyper"_

_"yeah, i gotta stop her from drinking that green juice every morning"_

_a tiny laugh comes from the little girl. yeojin feels her hair being ruffled again._

_"go play outside now kid, i'll call you later"_

_vivi's heart swells at the smile she receives from her daughter._

_she was a handful, along with her mom, but vivi doesn't mind handling them for the rest of her life._

_yeojin takes out some toys she could bring outside. she takes out a sword, her frog onesie, and a tiara._

_she remembered a boy at the toy store telling her that swords were for boys only._

_'psshhh jokes on him 'cause mom says all toys are for all kids'_

_she puts the onesie and tiara on._

_she is now the frog princess of sun city. defending all the stuffed animals from evil._

_she enters her playhouse where her loyal subjects were waiting for her._

_"the princess has arrived! do not fear stuffies for i am here to protect you all!"_

_she bows to all the stuffed toys seated around the small round table._

_"in today's meeting we will talk about the plans to take back ice bear from the enemy"_

_she takes out a picture from her pocket. well it was more like a drawing but that doesn't matter. she pins it on the board._

_"ha chaewon. the stuffnapper"_

_the child gasps to add tension in the room even if the stuffed animals would never respond._

_she looks for two pairs of eyes across the table. sad to have to tell them the fate of beloved ice bear. her eyes finally land on the brothers of the victim._

_"pan-pan and grizz, i will do everything i can to rescue your little bro from the evil that is ha chae-"_

_yeojin gets interrupted by a loud bark. a dog. wait a dog?!_

_the little girl runs as fast as her little legs can take her. there was a dog around the area and she needed to see it. she needed to._

_the source of the barks were from the house next door._

_'the new neighbors have a dog. they have a dog!'_

_sucks that there were fences that separated the backyards from each other._

_so little yeojin heads to her trampoline. she's so glad she was able to persuade her mom on buying her one even with her mama being skeptical about it._

_she could see it. a little black puppy._

_jump. jump. jump._

_and a girl._

_jump. jump. jump._

_the girl was playing ball with the puppy._

_jump. jump. jump._

_the ball went over the fence then the dog chased for it._

_jump. jump. jump._

_the girl chased the puppy then she... she flew._

_the girl flew?!_

_she was flying?! little yeojin couldn't believe it. her new neighbor just went flying to catch the puppy._

_unbelievable..._

_so she ran back into the house and looked for her mommas._

_"mom! mom! mom!"_

_haseul was about to start a new game on her laptop. she was supposed to look for recipes to cook tonight but ended up playing cooking mama._

_wasn't her fault that when she looked up 'cooking', the first thing that popped up was the game._

_"yeojinie, why?"_

_the girl was jumping up and down so fast that her mom had to hold her down._

_"the girl! she was flying! she flew to catch the puppy!"_

_haseul herself had a wide imagination so she opted to play along with her kid._

_"oh did she now?"_

_"no mom i am serious!'_

_"i'm sure you are honey. do you want to fly too? want me to lift you up?"_

_hmph. why won't her mom take her seriously?_

_"i'm telling the truth mom! she was flying at the backyard"_

_"now did that trampoline of yours rack your small little brain my young frog princess?"_

_her little baby looked so cute in her costume talking about flying neighbors. she snapped a photo using her phone real quick._

_"hmph"_

_it was hopeless. her mom didn't want to believe her._

_"your imagination is pretty extraordinary yeojinie. we are just alike. big jo and tiny jo"_

_haseul started to coo at her young one. yeojin had her arms crossed and a pout plastered on her face._

_yeojin has given up trying to retell what she saw. ‘cause maybe her mom was right. maybe she was just seeing things._

_-_

"what took you so long?!"

"now don't be such a brat chae. we're not that late"

yeojin sits next to her friend on the bench and proceeds to pester her.

"and what's got you so cranky already? i've just entered your line of sight. it's a little to early for your complaints"

"yeah chae, yeojin's right. what's got you in a sour mood?"

yerim takes hangeun's leash off so he can go play with bomi.

"who did you guys get as your partners for the getting to know project thingy ms. kim gave?"

"yeojin"

"yerim"

"ugh!"

now chaewon did not sound so happy with the responses she got. she thought that at least her friends get to suffer the same fate she has.

"is this about your partner?"

"yeah ha, who's your partner?"

yeojin, who has got up from the bench, was now lying on the grass asked her friend teasingly.

"kim hyunjin"

yerim started to think for a second.

'kim hyunjn?'

the old frog princess bolted from her position to sit right back next to chaewon.

"who's kim hyunjin?!"

"see! i had to ask the class pres who it was. heejin said it was this girl who never attends class but never fails either"

yerim interjected with her thoughts.

"but don't you have to be in school to pass?"

"exactly!"

yeojin giggles a little at the sight of a distressed chaewon.

"if i didn't know any better chae, i'd think you're not angry 'cause of this mysterious kim hyunjin"

"what are you trying to say shorty?"

the alien-in-secret immediately stood up to intervene with the possible fist fight her little friends might have.

but the two were just getting started with the bickering as they went closer to one another.

"i'd say you're upset 'cause you didn't get to be partners with you know who"

"let's not go there yeojin. i'm sure you're very happy to be partners with yerim here so don't ask me no stupid questions"

chaewon emphasizes on 'happy', 'partners', and 'yerim' to get her point across hopefully shushing her old rival.

while the girl they were talking about is so immersed in playing with the dogs that she doesn't even hear her name being uttered but hears the 'you know who' in the conversation.

okay, yerim does not know who this 'you know who' and she'd like to find out.

"excuse me tiny people, who is this you know who?"

"don't even say it jo"

yeojin gives her old rival turned friend a little smirk.

"chaewon here is upset 'cause she's not partners with son hyejoo"

for the second time today, yerim is confused.

'son hyejoo?'

seeing the look on her best friend's face, yeojin continues to ramble about this girl chaewon seems to have a liking to.

"come on yerms, the girl who sits at the back. wears black and always looks like she wants to go home. the rumored to be a myoui"

"that's not true!"

"hey chae, there wouldn't be rumors if it weren't a possibility"

chaewon wanted to wipe that smug look on her friend's face so bad.

"myoui corp.? the myoui corp.?"

yerim has heard of this before from her mama and mommy. they had told her to stay away from that name if she ever saw it. she doesn't know why but she chooses to listen.

a girl like her in this planet is dangerous when in the wrong hands.

"yep. the ones who make those awesome techy things. my mom got her new pc build from them. i've seen hyejoo arrive at school and she has her own driver. can you believe it?! a driver?!"

"chaewon likes that girl?"

"oh id don’t know. let's ask chaewon, shall we?"

now the ha residence's princess wished she tore that ice bear plushie just for giggles in the past. yeojin here was really pushing her buttons.

"no. i don't"

"sure you don't ha and i aced the math test the other day"

"but you failed that"

and yerim was right. yeojin did fail that test.

the frog princess takes her previous position on the grass but this time hangeun and bomi attack her face with licks. Still, this doesn't distract her from her thoughts about yerim earlier.

"that's right bomi. avenge me!"

"but seriously chae, you gotta stop the staring. i know that she's all scary and you don't seem to mind but stop. it's creepy"

‘i do not stare at her’

‘right?’

even chaewon was having trouble with her thoughts but like her friend here, she pushes it aside.

"enough with the nonsense. how am i supposed to do the project without a partner?!"

"you're clever chaewonie. i'm sure you'll think of something"

yerim was right once more. chaewon is clever and she'll find a way to do this project.

and no, she's not upset about the fact that she's not partners with son hyejoo. of course she isn't.

son hyejoo's just a really pretty girl in her class. a very pretty girl.

while the two former rivals were pondering about their own problems.

yerim was having thoughts of her own.

'if it's true that this son hyejoo is related to myoui corp. then i have to stay away from her’

-

_“what did i say about powers in the house?”_

_“honey… technically she wasn’t in the house”_

_“no don’t honey me! i thought you were watching her!”_

_jungeun was furious. fortunately, haseul dismissed her daughter’s inquiries about seeing yerim fly._

_“jungie calm down…”_

_“how can I calm down?! you can’t do that anymore yerim. what if someone sees you? what if it’s not a kid like yeojin anymore?”_

_“i- I’m sorry”_

_jungeun sighs and approaches her little baby and crouches down._

_“hey love, look at mommy”_

_she tilts her daughter’s head a little to help her face her._

_“please be careful hun. we just don’t want to lose you. you’re special yerimie. mama and mommy don’t know what we’re gonna do if we lose you. we love you so much kid.”_

_she takes her young one inside her arms. not too long after, someone joins their hug._

_“i love you too mommy and you too mama. i’m sorry”_

_“it’s all right baby. i’m sorry too.”_

_“i love you too hun”_

_the wives exchange glances during the embrace._

_jinsol knows that her wife just wants to protect their daughter. she can’t blame her for that._

_all she wants is the safety of her two favorite girls too._

_-_

**Author's Note:**

> @wannieaegyo on twt. dm me if you got any suggestions hihi.


End file.
